


The Secret Padawan

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ezra Bridger is a brat, F/M, Gen, Inquistor Kanan Jarrus, Not Evil Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: The 16th Brother meets an interesting inmate





	The Secret Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers hurt but enjoy guys :)

Kanan latched the door behind him as he walked in...the occupant of the cell was a boy who couldn’t be more than 14. a child....that was what the Empire has been hunting? The Inquisitor almost laughed when he entered the room...This boy wasn't really what you would call threatening. He was small with blueish black hair that covered his eyes and an orange jumpsuit that hung off his small frame. Had his parents been feeding this child? he thought before he recalled Bridger's file...a street rat...an orphan. 

Ezra looked up at him as he approached....defiance clear in his face. "Ezra Bridger?...that's your name right?" the inquisitor said....trying to be at least somewhat friendly to build up trust.

The boy tapped his fingertips against the table. "Yes.....want a medal?" he spat back as Kanan sighed this was gonna be a fun assignment.

He sat down across the boy who stayed where he was glaring up at him as Kanan got out the holocron. The Boy...Ezra...he should probably start calling the boy his real name froze up staring at the device.

“The stormtroopers said you were in my office and you...opened it?”Kanan said...almost begging the force that this boy not be force sensitive. Kanan wasn’t heartless and torturing a child wouldn’t be something he could stand back and watch.

Ezra bit his lower lip before looking up. “Fine I opened it!...I don’t know how but…” the boy didn’t continue.

“Shit...kid I hoped the stormtroopers didn’t see what they thought,” he said. Rubbing his forehead wearily. 

Ezra looked a bit confused raising an eyebrow at the man. “What do you mean?” he said. Kanan adjusted his grip on the holocron...something he hadn’t used in years but his master let him keep...one of the few personal items that the inquisitor allowed him to keep.

‘Consider this my gift boy...but don’t open it or you will be punished’ 

‘Yes Master’ 

Kanan shook his head trying to get that memory out of his head. He looked around...no cameras good...his master wouldn’t be able to hear this or a too curious imperial stormtrooper.

“Ever heard of the force kid?” he asked. Ezra’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’....It’s what gives inquisitors and once the Jedi got there power unfortunately you have that power,” he said.

“No I’m not like you or that ugly guy I saw earlier” Ezra objected...Kanan was starting to get a headache. ‘Was he this annoying when he was a teenager?

“Kid sorry to be the one to break it to you…” he said but Ezra was trying to turn away despite the fact that his hands were chained to the kriffing table.

“Ezra…” he said wearily using the boy’s real name going to get the keycard. “If you promise not to escape I will unchain you” he said as Ezra looked up hopefully struggling at the chains around his wrists.

“Okay...just unchain me...my hands are getting sore” he complained. Kanan carefully undid the restraints noticing the bruising around the kid’s wrists.

Ezra rubbed at his wrists probably trying to make them less sore. Kanan wondered how long the kid has been chained to the table. The troopers probably didn’t do it at first but then the office incident.

This kid was an escape artist that much could be said. Kanan had to precautions agianst that or the Empire would just hunt him again. There was no escaping from the Empire. Kanan had tried and failed...he wouldn’t let Ezra meet the same fate he decided.

“Why are you doing this?” Ezra finally asked still rubbing his sore wrists.

Kanan leaned back in his chair lightly. “Best you don’t know kid…” he said looking down at the scarring on his wrists from the restraints that were fused to his wrists for 6 years.

He got up adjusting his cloak sleeves. “I’ll come back with some food” he said.

Ezra perked again. “Food?” he said.

Kanan nodded slightly. “When’s the last time you eat?” he said.

Ezra shifted slightly. “Uh maybe 3 weeks ago?” he said. 

Kanan’s eyes widened…’Kriff kid…” he said. Ezra just shrugged like it was no big deal. 

Kanan couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow how long was this child on the streets? But he didn’t ask in favor of getting the boy some food.

\---

“16th brother you are sure getting a lot of food” a voice taunted behind him. Kanan rubbed his eyes at this. Seven never seemed to leave him alone always taunting him about his past as a Jedi or how he was too ‘soft’.

“It’s none of your business” Kanan said back still putting the food onto a tray.

The seventh sister just smirked. “I outrank you remember? You don’t get to give me orders” she said.

Kanan just ignored her...she was just doing this for attention there was no reason to pay it any heed besides he had to hurry back to Ezra’s cell because knowing the boy he was probably already trying to escape.

He did go down the hallway...ignoring the weird looks from stormtroopers as he passed. Kanan was not that big of an eater and probably seeing him with a huge tray of food was weird for them. 

“Ezra?” he said only to see the boy haphazardly trying to climb up into the vent. He squeaked in surprise before landing on his back grumbling.

“I brought food” he said simply setting it on the table. Ezra looked at the food then him then back at the food before grabbing the tray grabbing a piece of fruit. 

Ezra was still cautiously looking at him like he expected that Kanan would try to snatch the food away.

When Kanan left; Ezra had stored half the food in the vents(which Kanan didn’t bother trying to stop) and was asleep cuddled on the floor. Kanan had left him a blanket.

\---

“You are sure the boy isn’t force sensitive?” his master said as Kanan kneeled before the terminal. The man simply shook his head.

“Maybe I accidentally opened the holocron…” he said quietly looking down at the floor. Better him then the boy he told himself.

“You know what I said about that holocron Apprentice’ he said as Kanan just nodded biting his lip hard. 

“Your punishment will be dealt with later...for now keep the boy there until we can ship him off to the nearest prison” he said.

“Yes Master” Kanan said as the hologram flickered off. He took a breath trying to compose himself his master wouldn’t be here for a few days...a few days to figure out how the kriff he was gonna keep Ezra a secret.


End file.
